Campanas del Infierno
by hellsxbells
Summary: Para Kaden W, un cazador un tanto turbio, una simple venganza acaba revelando una red de mentiras y ciertos secretos del pasado que se han mantenido ocultos a sus ojos. Historia original de un RPG de SPN. OC Centric.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

_¿Queda sitio para algún miedo cuando desde que tienes memoria has sido forzado a enfrentar los peores temores que podrían imaginársele a la mente más retorcida, cuando te has visto obligado a enfrentarlos y a no amedrentarte?_

_El miedo es algo útil para las personas normales, ayuda a prevenirse de situaciones peligrosas, es el instinto natural de preservar la propia vida. Sin embargo a mi me han hecho reemplazarlo por sentido de alerta, paranoia. Como un animal salvaje o un soldado que ha debido enfrentarse a demasiadas situaciones de riesgo, me han obligado a ser __**yo **__quien provocara el miedo en los demás._

_Esa fue mi vida hasta los 15 años, incluso después en un grado un poco más leve. Poco a poco me fui enseñando a mi mismo y fui aprendiendo que la vida tenía valor, no eran simplemente un montón de blancos de tiro. Sin embargo esas cicatrices, tanto físicas como las que se encuentran bajo la piel. Los recuerdos de esos arduos entrenamientos siendo presionado hasta el límite, obligado a expandir mis límites, del dolor, de la moral, tratando de hacer de mi un eficiente arma para matar. Esas cosas jamás se borrarán de mi mente, lo sé. Es una lucha diaria por mantener aislado a ese monstruo en el que me convertí, a aquél en que podría convertirme, por mantenerlo en su jaula para que nunca más dañe a nadie… _

_Ahora tengo 20 años, y quiero creer que soy alguien totalmente diferente. Mis pecados, los sigo cargando en mi espalda, pero por una vez intento hacer las cosas bien, salvar vidas en lugar de tomarlas._

_Mi nombre es Kaden, soy un cazador, como mi padre, y esta es mi historia._


	2. Mom is a bitch

Well, esta historia está sacada de mi personaje en un PRG (role playing game) en la comunidad de Style Role (www. fotolog .com/style_role) El personaje es Kaden, un cazador en busca de venganza, actor utilizado: Thomas Dekker de TSCC. Sin embargo las cosas se complican cuando descubre que aquel que tanto odia ha muerto y toma la desición de cobrar la deuda en sus hijos.

Situado en la temporada 3 de Supernatural

* * *

**_Chapter I: Mom is a bitch_**

Motel 71, Vernor, MO, 09 de septiembre, año 2008

Jugo un momento con la llave en su mano mientras el suelo de madera antigua crujía bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró el aroma a madera húmeda que inundaba el pasillo de aquel hotel de mala muerte. La lluvia se había colado a través del techo creando unas goteras que empapaban el suelo.

De alguna extraña manera aquel aroma lo llevaba de regreso al único tiempo en que había sido feliz de alguna manera, el único momento en que se había sentido en casa, a salvo. Le recordaba aquellos bosques en Washington en la reserva de Red Lake. No era en absoluto nativo americano como para vivir en la tribu, pero aún así ellos lo habían aceptado entre los suyos y le habían dado un hogar por varios años.

Se dejó arrastrar por unos momentos por aquellos recuerdos, sintiéndose de nuevo caminar por aquel sitio, escuchando las voces que le resultaban tan familiares, los nombres con los que lo solían llamar. Ellos sabían quien era en verdad, podían verlo y aún así lo trataban como uno de los suyos. Conocían la oscuridad en su interior, y sin embargo sólo miraban la luz en él.

Sin que supiera como, de un momento a otro las voces en su mente cambiaron, dejaron de ser esas risueñas y agradables para convertirse en una fría voz demasiado familiar, una que quemaba como fuego del infierno.

_¿Tu linda amiguita? Se quien la asesino. Toma tu venganza… está en tu naturaleza, no eres un buen chico._

Las voces comenzaron a crecer, eran miles de voces, todas mezcladas entre si, la de su abuelo se destacaba entre todas. Aquel maldito que tan miserable había hecho su vida. Reclamando sangre, reclamando venganza, despertando su lado más oscuro.

Era demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo, sintió que todo comenzaba a oscurecerse y sus ojos se daban vuelta, su cabeza pareció estallar y todo se volvió negro.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que despertara adolorido en el suelo, preguntándose desde cuando se desmayaba. No era típico de él, era algo para débiles, y eso no le agradaba. Levantó la vista y vio a un niño frente a él, se paralizó y tardó en reaccionar. Sin embargo al volver a pestañear no había nada.

Fue entonces cuando notó el repentino silencio. No se escuchaba la radio que hacía un momento había estado sonando en la recepción, tampoco los ruidos de la ruta, ni el crujir de las tablas de madera bajo su peso. Miró alrededor con su sentido de alerta al máximo, en su vida nunca se estaba a salvo, y a la menor señal de algo fuera de lo común debía ponerse alerta o pagar caras las consecuencias.

Se puso de pie mirando en todas direcciones. Cualquiera lo habría tomado como simplemente causa de su imaginación, o desvaríos causados por el desmayo, pero el sabía bien que algo sucedía, era parte de su mundo.

Casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, una risa de niño resonó en todo el pasillo, proviniendo de ningún sitio, simplemente como si el aire la arrastrara. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, sus cosas estaban allí, podría necesitarlas. O quizá en verdad estaba loco.

Ya fuera por causa de su paranoia o en verdad sucediera, no dejó de sentir la presencia del niño en todo su camino. Lo sentía en sus espaldas y al voltear a ver no había nada, lo sentía a la vuelta del corredor y al mirar no había nada de nuevo, y en todo el momento no dejaba de escucharlo reír. No era una risa burlona, más bien era una traviesa e inocente, como si jugara a las escondidas. Comenzó a repasar en su mente todas las posibilidades, los casos no solían aparecerse de improviso, en general era él quien los buscaba ¿Sería acaso un fantasma? Era una posibilidad muy grande. Pensó también el arma que tomaría primero mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, y si sería necesario utilizar una. No parecía peligroso, pero tampoco se dejaba engañar. Aquella inocente broma podría esconder algo muy oscuro.

Lo sintió nuevamente a su lado, el aire tibio de su respiración en su brazo. No se molestó en darse vuelta, y en un impulso simplemente movió el brazo para agarrarlo, eso sería una prueba de a lo que se estaba enfrentando, aunque también algo bastante peligroso. Había estado esperando que su puño se cerrara alrededor del aire, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su mano tomó un suave y pequeño brazo. Volteó a ver y lo tomó por los hombros, quizá simplemente era un pequeño niño jugando y él era el desequilibrado que lo asustaba. Sin embargo al mirar su rostro supo que no podría estar más equivocado.

Su sangre se heló al encontrarse mirando cara a cara a él mismo de niño. El rostro pequeño e inocente estaba cubierto de heridas, cortes, raspones, muchas sangrantes otras cicatrizando. El pequeño cerró los ojos claros un momento y al volver a abrirlos habían perdido su color verde azulado, convirtiéndose en un amarillo escalofriante, causando que lo soltara como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Furioso se puso de pie mirando alrededor. No era ningún fantasma, sabía exactamente quien era responsable de aquello, la única con la mente lo suficientemente retorcida para pensar en esa forma de tortura.

-Está bien, la broma acabó, ya puedes mostrarte –su propia voz se alzó en el pasillo ahora vacío.

Una risa volvió a resonar en el pasillo, pero esta vez era una risa burlona y fría de mujer. Desde un rincón apareció una joven, luciendo exactamente como la recordaba desde que tenía memoria. Los años no afectaban a la hermosa mujer, y por lo que acababa de presenciar tampoco había cambiado su veneno.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿No te gusta recordar los viejos tiempos? –Gadreel se acercó a él con sus labios curvándose en una diabólica sonrisa y su andar elegante que hechizaría a cualquier hombre.

-Prefiero el presente "ma" –dijo recalcando la última palabra mientras miraba con odio a su propia madre –en donde me dedico a cazar a los hijos de perra como tú.

Gadreel rió nuevamente haciendo que se le helaran los huesos.

-Así que sigues dedicándote a cazar a tus iguales ¿eh Kaden?–comentó en tono casual entrando a la habitación como si fuera suya.

Él la contemplo pasar y supo que no se libaría de ella tan fácilmente, por lo que entró detrás.

-No son mis iguales –dijo en tono cortante –jamás lo serán.

-En un tiempo lo fueron.

-¿Te refieres a ese tiempo en que me entrenabas para matar? ¿Torturándome si te fallaba? –dijo en tono frío y despreciativo.

-Tanto rencor, tanto rencor – sonrió de lado –me agrada, el rencor lleva al odio y el odio lleva a despertar tus instintos.

Su madre lo rodeó un momento y se acercó a él por la espalda, colocando gentilmente una mano sobre su cabello castaño y otra en su hombro.

-Eres uno de ellos hijo mío –le susurró al oído–eres uno de nosotros – acarició suavemente su cabeza –algún día lo verás, y sabrás que no importa lo que hagas, jamás podrás escapar de eso.

Sin decir más, con una leve ráfaga de viento, como si alguien hubiese dejado una ventana abierta, Gadreel desapareció, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Kaden se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Era otro fastidioso día en su vida de cazador.


	3. Don't play with big wild kitties

_**Chapter II: Don't play with big wild kitties**_

Dio un cauteloso paso mientras sacaba su arma, todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta. Por desgracia esta vez se enfrentaba a un enemigo que tenía los sentidos tan o más desarrollados que él. Eso no solía suceder a menudo, todo un reto.

Por el rabillo del ojo miró a su derecha, no había absolutamente nada, hizo lo mismo hacia la izquierda, tampoco, nada. El silencio de aquel edificio abandonado era absoluto, apenas se escuchaban los ecos del ruido urbano que se desataba afuera, tal era su concentración que en su mente no era más que un lejano sonido, lo que en verdad le interesaba era cualquier movimiento dentro del lugar.

Dándose cuenta que sus ojos no le servían de mucho en aquella oscuridad los cerró intentando escuchar cada mínimo sonido a su alrededor, le pareció escuchar el murmullo de algo suave arrastrándose, pero era demasiado leve como para decir de dónde provenía. Repentinamente sintió una cálida respiración en su nuca.

-WTH!? –dio un salto y volteó a mirar sin terminar de creérselo. En la milésima de segundo que volteaba a ver, sintió que la gigantesca maza oscura se lanzaba sobre él, demasiado tarde para atacar, debía apartarse del camino. Sin terminar de girarse se lanzó hacia la izquierda haciendo caso omiso de los vidrios en el suelo.

El impacto del golpe al dar contra el piso hizo que algunos de los pequeños cristales desperdigados por allí se clavaran en su piel, otros simplemente le rasparon. Con la misma rapidez de siempre, sin detenerse a reparar en el dolor punzante de las pequeñas heridas dio una simple pirueta para quedar de cara a su oponente y ponerse de pie, arma en mano.

Descargó varios disparos contra la gigantesca pantera negra esperando que le hicieran algún efecto. Contuvo el aliento de sorpresa al ver que todos los disparos habían dado contra la pared y el animal seguía ileso. No podía ser que hubiera fallado, no todos los tiros, él no fallaba.

-Oh, crap, creo que un ovillo de lana no va a entretenerlo –masculló al ver que la pantera volvía a saltar buscando su cuello. La esquivó justo a tiempo, pero no así su zarpa que le dejó una profunda herida bajo las costillas haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor.

Con las manos apoyadas en el suelo trató de controlar el dolor y normalizar su respiración agitada, atento a un próximo ataque. Sintió que la pantera lo rodeaba gruñendo por lo bajo, sentía los ojos color ámbar clavados en su espalda. Se obligó a ponerse de pie, no iba a morir allí, en un edificio abandonado y menos a manos de algo tan freak como una pantera fantasma. Ya llegaría su hora, pero no iba a ser esa, aún tenía demasiado que hacer, acababa de localizar a uno de los Winchester, no iba a rendirse ahora, no hasta que no obtuviera su venganza.

Volteó a enfrentar a la criatura que soltó un feroz gruñido y un pensamiento demente se cruzó por su cabeza. Quizá las armas no servían contra la pantera por que debía usar sus propias manos para derrotarla. Sintiéndose Tarzan clavó la vista en los ojos del animal preparándose para hacerle frente al próximo ataque.

Sin esperar una invitación la criatura se lanzó contra él, sin embargo algo veloz y gris la interceptó en pleno salto arrojándola contra los vidrios. Sorprendido el muchacho vio como un lobo gris intentaba morderla en el cuello mientras con las patas la inmovilizaba en el suelo.

A Kaden le parecía haberlo visto en alguna ocasión por los alrededores desde que había tomado aquel caso de misteriosas muertes en plena ciudad donde las víctimas parecían haber sido atacadas por alguna clase de felino salvaje. En ese momento el lobo levantó la vista hacia a él y habría jurado que tenía una mirada de "marchate" claramente plasmada en sus ojos. No esperó una segunda advertencia, claramente las armas no funcionaban, por lo que no se trataba de una pantera normal. Necesitaba averiguar cómo demonios acabar con ella o la próxima acabaría muerto.

Detestaba huir de una pelea, pero tenía que admitir que en este momento no tenía las de ganar, y tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Se asomó en el callejón frente a un pequeño apartamento. Allí estaban sus asuntos que atender, el problema era cómo sacarlo de aquel sitio, tenía que tenerlo a solas para hacerle pagar. Algo ansioso cargó su arma mientras pensaba en algún plan, sin embargo el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca su momento hacia bombear su sangre ruidosamente, los latidos de su corazón resonaban en su cabeza y no le dejaban pensar, su sangre hervía ante la idea de un asesinato, recordaba ese sentimiento, era el mismo que había intentado aplacar todos estos años. Intentó evitar pensar en eso, lo haría dudar y acabaría por no actuar. No, tenía que hacerlo, sólo una muerte más, alguien tenía que pagar por lo que le habían hecho a ella, y ese alguien era un Winchester, y si no lo hacía acabaría su propia vida en riesgo también.

Las luces estaban encendidas y se veía algo de movimiento dentro, estaba claro que el sitio no estaba vacio. Permaneció un momento contemplando la puerta del apartamento, luego los autos que transitaban por la calle que lo separaba de donde él estaba. Nuevamente su ansiedad le planteó una idea un tanto demente.

-Oh, esto va a doler –masculló por lo bajo, saliendo de su escondite.

Contempló los autos y la velocidad a la que pasaban, no quería acabar en el hospital, simplemente llamar la atención. Tendría que poner a prueba su agilidad con aquella herida. Se llevó una mano al costado, sangraba demasiado, si seguía así acabaría por desangrarse en plena calle, ya comenzaba a sentirse débil. Era ahora o nunca.

Se lanzó a la calle rápidamente delante de un auto. Con una mano en su herida se apresuró a levantar los pies cuando el auto dio una fuerte frenada y estuvo a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Aún así el impacto contra el parabrisas no fue nada delicado, cuando el auto se detuvo acabó rodando hasta caer sobre el asfalto conteniendo el dolor. Se maldijo por tener otra de sus brillantes ideas, sin embargo funcionó.

Desde el suelo vio dos pares de pies que salían rápidamente del apartamento. Como pudo intentó ponerse de pie contemplando hacia el callejón temeroso de que la pantera volviera a por él. Sin perder de vista aquel sitio suspiró, era hora de comenzar la actuación.

Dejó escapar el gruñido de dolor que había estado conteniendo y trató como pudo de ocultar el arma que había quedado a la vista durante su "accidente". Sin embargo permitió que el joven Winchester la viera, era necesario que supiera que no trataba con cualquier sujeto. Para su sorpresa la segunda persona no era quien esperaba. En vez del mayor de los Winchester se encontró cara a cara con una chica que decididamente no estaba en sus planes ¿Quién demonios era?

Le echó un vistazo mientras ella intentaba ver su estado. Era delgada y de cabello castaño, se veía un poco frágil, pero sin duda era una chica ruda, pudo verlo en la forma en que reaccionó al ver el arma que Kaden cargaba. No se alarmó, sino que lo miró de forma vigilante, casi retándolo a que intentara algo y así darle una lección.

Volvió a mirar sobre su hombro al sentir una sombra oscura a sus espaldas, le había parecido ver a la pantera entre los edificios. El menor de los Winchester pareció notar su actitud un tanto paranoica y poco normal.

-Dime que no has robado un banco –le dijo por lo bajo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. No conocía a aquel muchacho, pero algo le decía que tenía que darle una mano, no podía dejarlo allí, y claramente por su expresión no quería nada de público.

-Si, pero olvidé la bolsa con el signo de dólar en el camino –contestó Kaden de forma sarcástica –Es… complicado de explicar, no quiero problemas, sólo quiero un sitio donde curarme estas heridas.

La chica abrió la boca para hacer alguna clase de comentario.

-El hospital no cuenta –contestó antes de que ella siquiera formulara la pregunta.

La pareja intercambió una mirada fugaz hasta que finalmente asintieron indicándole que lo siguieran al apartamento.

Molesto por tantas miradas Kaden levantó la voz hacia los chismosos alrededor.

-Fine, el espectáculo se acabó, ya pueden largarse a casa, sigan con sus vidas, sobreviviré –revoleó los ojos molesto – Hey! –divisó a un sujeto que había sacado un celular – No te atrevas a llamar al 911 –le quitó el celular y lo lanzó en la otra punta.

-Wo, creo que mejor te llevamos de aquí, para ser alguien que no quiere llamar la atención estas llamando la atención demasiado –Sam le puso una mano en el hombro y lo condujo dentro del apartamento mientras la chica trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

-Bien – Verónica se cruzó de brazos una vez dentro, vigilándolo desde un rincón del living de forma amenazante –Creo que podrías empezar por decirnos tu nombre y si nos hemos metido en problemas por ayudarte.

Kaden alzó las cejas levemente, pero no se molestó por la actitud de desconfianza, estaba habituado a ello.

-Mi nombre es Kaden, y mas que el idiota del celular molesto no hay problemas en los que se hayan metido.

-Ya, y supongo que eso ha surgido mágicamente –Sam señaló un rasguño que el joven tenía en el rostro y una leve mancha de sangre que había traspasado hasta la chaqueta.

-Ok, quizá olvide mencionar al pequeño gatito –se resignó dejándose caer en el sofá, muy consciente de que sus "huéspedes" lo rodeaban como leones al acecho, listos para reaccionar a la más leve amenaza de su parte. Después de todo él tenía esa misma postura, solo que estaba demasiado débil para caminar.

-Déjame echar un vistazo a esa herida –cedió Sam buscando el botiquín y acercándose a él.

Kaden resignado a darles algo de confianza asintió y se quitó la chaqueta y la remera dejando a la vista la reciente herida que la pantera le había hecho. Aún sangraba, más desde el choque del auto y comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más débil.

Al ver la herida la chica soltó un silbido - Ahora veo que tan pequeño era ese gatito ¿Te colaste en la jaula de los leones o algo? –Preguntó mirando un tanto asombrada la herida que claramente había sido echa por garras.

-Si, de hecho es mi pasatiempo. Me gusta lo extremo. Martes miércoles y viernes la jaula de los leones, sábados escalada y los domingos salto en bungee –sonrió irónico.

Sam mientras tanto seguía examinando la herida.

-Hey! Ten cuidado, eso duele, por poco me abren al medio doc –se quejó el chico cuando Winchester tocó su herida.

-Hay que hacer que la hemorragia se detenga, creo que tendrás que ir a un hospital –dijo comenzando a vendarle el torso sin hacer caso de sus quejas.

-¿Hospital? Hell no, tengo trabajo que hacer. Simplemente dame una bandita y estaré bien, puedo soportar un rasguño.

-Puedo ver eso, estas desangrándote y aún así tienes fuerzas para chistes –Sam acabó su trabajo y entonces reparó en una serie de amuletos colgando del cuello del muchacho -¿Eres un cazador? –soltó antes de darse cuenta, pero de cierta forma le parecía bastante lógico.

Kaden lo miró un instante y luego a la chica.

-Y si ustedes saben entonces asumo que también lo son… -alzó una ceja -¿Cierto?

-Soy Sam Winchester, esta es mi novia, Verónica Hetfield –se presentó el cazador y Verónica hizo un saludo con la cabeza cuando la nombró – ¿Por esas heridas diría que estas en un caso cierto? –entrando un poco más en confianza al saber que estaba con uno de los suyos. Y había cruzado el pentagrama oculto en la entrada sin quedar atrapado, por lo que tampoco estaba poseído.

-Algo bastante bizzarro… Una pantera fantasma

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Pantera fantasma? –dijo Verónica con tono incrédulo.

Kaden soltó un resoplido.

-Sé como suena, no se si es exactamente una pantera fantasma, pero las balas la traspasaron sin más, y aparece y desaparece donde quiere. Corpórea sin duda no es, aunque estoy apostando a algo similar a los espíritus guardianes, ya saben, todo el asunto de los chamanes y los espíritus de sus antepasados que toman forma de animal y los protegen. Aunque claro, este es mas del estilo "desgarra, rasguña y mata" que del de protector.

-Espíritus guardianes eh… -Sam se puso de pie y fue hacia su laptop comenzando a zambullirse en el caso.

Verónica entonces miró a Kaden decidiendo dejar de lado también su actitud arisca.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –le ofreció ablandando su expresión con una media sonrisa.

-Si tienes una cerveza serías mi heroína –le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Valla enfermo que resultaste, para tu suerte, no soy ninguna enfermera o estarías a agua y vitaminas –le pasó una cerveza de la heladera y tomó una para ella –Sam, ¿Quieres?

-Claro –dijo enfrascado en la notebook.

-¿Hace esto cada vez? –preguntó Kaden mirando a Sam y luego a Verónica.

-Oh, si –rió pasándole la cerveza a su novio y bebiendo un trago de la suya.

-Bien, tengo algo. Dice que cada chamán tiene su propio espíritu guardián, los animales significan cosas, una serpiente sería sabiduría, supongo que la pantera sería fuerza.

-Valla que la tenía –se quejó Kaden.

Sam sonrió levemente mientras seguía leyendo.

-Los chamanes claro deben de encontrarse en alguna reserva aborigen, por aquí hay una…

-Red Lake –asintió el muchacho con pesadez.

-Conoces el sitio –Verónica lo miró, no era una pregunta sino un hecho.

-Estaba intentando armarme de valor para visitarlo, digamos que no guardo los mejores recuerdos de allí.

Sam volvió a asentir captando el mensaje: algo malo había sucedido, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar de ello.

-Puedo acompañarte y darte una mano con el caso si quieres, aunque tendremos que esperar a que venga mi hermano, Dean.

Kaden frunció levemente el ceño, había esperado que el mayor de los Winchester estuviera con Sam, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien era mejor que no estuviera, después de todo su objetivo era Sam, no Dean, no tenía sentido vengarse de alguien que pronto iría al infierno, sería prácticamente liberarlo de la espera, y demonios que si lo sabía bien a eso. Por otro lado estaba demasiado agotado y había perdido demasiada sangre, el hecho de que no fuera totalmente humano lo hacían más resistente, pero no tanto.

-Vamos, necesitas descansar –Verónica terminó de decidir por él y le puso una manta en los hombros que había sacado de un mueble –deja de jugar a iron man y duérmete de una vez.

-Come on, es sólo un rasguño, me siento bien –se quejó el muchacho no dispuesto a mostrarse débil.

-Hombres –bufó Verónica obligándolo a que se recostara en el sillón –tú te duermes y tú –señaló a Sam –también descansa un poco de investigar tanto.

-Pero tengo trabajo que hacer –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron.

-Eso –observó la chica –fue raro.

-Ni que lo digas –Kaden se cubrió hasta la cabeza y cerró los ojos zambulléndose en un intranquilo sueño, como todas las noches, sin desconectar sus sentidos de alerta, pero sintiendo cada miembro de su cuerpo tan pesado como una roca. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas de alguna forma pero ya pensaría en eso en cuanto despertara. De alguna manera sentía que estando con Verónica y Sam estaba de cierta forma en buenas manos.

No, ese no era un buen pasamiento, no debía perder de vista su objetivo. No debía perderlo…


End file.
